


喵羡

by zixuanhuaxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixuanhuaxi/pseuds/zixuanhuaxi
Kudos: 104





	喵羡

大概是一个番外w

蓝忘机回家时，他的小黑猫正趴在床上，低头不知道笑着什么，面前的手机正发出奇怪的声响。  
蓝忘机面色古怪，手下力道没控制后，将门“砰”地一声关上了。  
小黑猫闻声回头。  
白净的少年笑得眼角弯得快没形了，手里的手机在翻滚时被他按灭了屏幕，所以声音也在蓝忘机进房的这一刻摁灭了。  
魏无羡见蓝忘机进来，也不起身，懒洋洋地把自己翻过来，手里的手机一扔，在柔软的床铺上摊成“大”字形，“蓝湛！你回来啦！”  
蓝忘机低声应了一句，脱下外套搁在椅背上，走近床边，神色温柔：“在看什么？”  
魏无羡微微撑起上半身，将人招呼过来。房间里打着空调，蓝忘机刚从外面回来，脱了外套后还带着从外而来的寒意，再加上他本身的体质，指尖犹凉。  
魏无羡嘻嘻笑道：“你说我在看什么，二哥哥，你刚刚进门的时候明明都听到了，还来问我！”  
房中温度正好，少年只穿了一件宽大的浅色睡衣，两条莹白如玉的双腿被睡衣遮住了大腿根，袒露在衣料外的肌肤白皙，大咧咧地双腿叉开、这般躺着，被褥被他滚得一片凌乱。  
蓝忘机不语，耳尖却微微红了一截。  
他的确听到了些许杂乱的背景音下的动静，不过心里还是奇怪，为什么魏无羡会看这些——  
魏无羡笑吟吟地解开了锁屏，点了一下屏幕中央，方才暂停的视频继续播放，从手机一侧传出了声响，几声此起彼伏轻重不同的猫叫，争先恐后似的传了出来。  
原来是某站上火爆的up主撸猫视频。  
一只猫……在看别的人类撸别的猫。  
蓝忘机一时无话可说，看着少年明媚的笑颜，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的耳朵。  
是人类的耳朵。魏无羡正兴致勃勃地低头看着视频，感受到了敏感的耳朵处传来的温凉触感，于是下意识配合地歪头往他手中蹭了蹭。  
一双黑色的猫耳从发间耸了出来，温热的耳尖往蓝忘机掌心主动送去，魏无羡漫不经心地问道：“又想摸耳朵啦？”  
蓝忘机不说话，魏无羡感觉到身侧床往下微陷，他上了床，从背后松松地环住小黑猫。  
下巴搁在魏无羡肩头，看着他手里的视频，up主手法娴熟，将那只花斑点的猫撸得舒服极了，发出又软又娇的喵叫声。  
其实在别人听来，这是再正常不过的萌宠互动视频，但是蓝忘机耳尖越听越红，魏无羡又佯作无事的样子看得正欢，终于让蓝忘机忍不住，将人手里的手机抽走，翻了个身将小黑猫压在身下。  
魏无羡终于抬起双眼去看他，笑出了声：“蓝二哥哥，怎么了，连猫叫也听不得了吗？”  
蓝忘机低头看他，一双黑色猫耳在雪白的被褥间分外显眼，他俯下身去，在耳尖轻轻咬了一下，闷声道：“为什么看这些。”  
魏无羡的眼睛亮晶晶的，就像有星星一样：“想看看你们人类，为什么喜欢撸猫。”  
蓝忘机一愣，魏无羡已经快速地凑近来，在他白皙的脸颊上啵了一口。  
“你以前撸我的时候也是这种感觉吗，嗯？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
他终于忍不住，沉声道：“我从未……从未养过别的猫。”  
魏无羡道：“真的？”  
蓝忘机吻他的耳朵，呼吸声虽然在克制，却也还是将那压抑之下的温热和悸动传递到了魏无羡敏感的耳道里，魏无羡撩了他那么久，自己心里也已经痒得不行，于是将人勾着肩背拉下来，唇贴在蓝忘机面颊上胡乱地亲着，两人呼吸越发沉重，在床上滚在了一团。  
蓝忘机的手撩开魏无羡宽松的睡衣下摆探进去，修长的手指开始揉捏起黑猫细腻温软的皮肤，魏无羡喉中发出细碎的呻吟，眼睛比方才还要亮一些，扑闪的眼睫毛卷卷的，面颊红扑扑，看上去就像苹果似的诱人。  
小黑猫被捏得半身酸软，说不出的酥麻之意从腰间一路往上蹿，蓝忘机的吻太过凶猛，亲到情至深处，几乎是要将猫吃穿入骨似的狠劲。  
魏无羡虽然化得人形久矣，但是身为猫时的那些体态外征，情到浓时仍旧收放不能自如。比如现在，敏感的耳朵被蓝忘机的手指撸着把玩，睡衣已经被蓝忘机从下到上解得大半散开，细韧的腰身布上了大力揉捏后的红痕，又在蓝忘机的摆弄下微微上抬，于是那条灵活的尾巴便从身后绕了出来，比化身作小猫形态时长出了一段，情动时随着身上的节奏摇晃，比猫耳更来得诱人。  
修长的双腿配合无比地敞开，勾着蓝忘机的腰身，睡衣被撩上去，黑色的内裤裹住了丰满的小翘臀，衬得大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤更加白皙。而魏无羡情动得勃发的事物也撑起了小小的帐篷，蓝忘机显然瞧见了那处的反应，眸色微深，腾出一只手来，将内裤往下拽，魏无羡上翘的事物急不可耐地探出了头，纤秀好看，铃口却已经渗出了清液。  
魏无羡意识半昏，面颊上已是春色迷离，完全不知道蓝忘机此刻打算做什么，只能感觉到蓝忘机的呼吸急促，温热地凑近了自己身下，一丝理智拼命从情动中挣扎出来，魏无羡下意识地并拢了双腿，却被蓝忘机大力压住大腿内侧，腰身抵近，将小黑猫的双腿大大打开，身下事物彻底袒露在空气和蓝忘机的视野里。  
魏无羡半喘着气，声音又细又促：“蓝湛你……你干什……啊、啊啊不……”  
他的话全闷在了口中，蓝忘机的唇在他纤秀的铃口处亲了一口，清液沾在了他轻薄的唇上，但是这样的景象，魏无羡看不清、也看不见了。  
因为下一刻，蓝忘机已经将魏无羡半翘的事物含了进去，温热的口腔密密地将那处裹起来，魏无羡腰身微弓，终于在这从未体验过的奇妙感觉中被逼得发出一声半呻吟、半哀求的声音：“呜喵——”  
床笫之间，魏无羡往往被肏到意乱情迷高潮迭起时，嘴巴里都会胡乱地发出些自己都说不出确切含义的声音。情欲原是本性，被肏得深处，尤其是抵着敏感的那处被反复挤压而尚未登顶时，更是忘乎所以，哭也凄厉，身下那事物流得也是淅淅沥沥。  
被肏到神志昏庸什么都不记得了的时候，咪呜的喵叫和呻吟声往往混在一起，那是与往常猫形时蓝忘机听惯的喵声全然不同的味道，尤其是混在吱呀作响的床榻间和情动的呼吸声中时，简直比任何一种药物都越发让人入蛊。  
口交这事，魏无羡向来都没让蓝忘机为他做过。在他还是一只小猫时，就知道蓝忘机有洁癖，更不用说看着往日他清清冷冷的模样，光是床上摁着他往死里肏时就已经羞红的大半张脸，实在是无法想象这样一个仙仙冷冷的人，是如何俯身在自己胯间，就像自己平日里百般温柔细款地对他着那根粗长硬硕的事物一样，吞吐含弄着自己的命根。  
但是蓝忘机今天不仅做了，还做得格外细致，魏无羡的阴茎在他口中彻底硬了起来，那温热绵软的口腔细细包裹，灵活的舌尖舔弄着勃勃跳动的青筋，双颊配合着吸裹，魏无羡只觉得自己下一刻就要被化魂消去了肉体似的，欲哭无泪，恍恍惚不知身在何处。  
“啊……嗷呜……啊啊不……喵呜……”他快疯了，已经不知道自己口中断续零碎地在发出什么声响，也不知道自己现在哭得怎生一副模样，眼泪糊了满面，腰身在有力的手指的钳制下不断扭动，被迫抬高，却像是自己身不由己地主动着往蓝忘机口中送去，灵活的舌尖舔过他的铃口，细致地照顾着他茎身上每一处敏感的地方。  
等到高潮被迫攀升着到来时，魏无羡已经软得浑身都失了力气，虽然被含得神志不清，但是潜意识里似乎一直有个念头让魏无羡不敢释放在蓝忘机口中。奈何蓝忘机一直吞吐着他的事物，把握着他每次被快感侵袭的节奏，根本不给他留有撤出和推拒的力气，于是别无选择，就像是被逼到了绝境，魏无羡哆哆嗦嗦、视线模糊，终于熬不过蓝忘机深谙他快感点的反复挑逗，将一股浊液完完全全地射了出来，一滴不漏，被蓝忘机尽数吞下。  
小黑猫哭得凄惨，浑身软趴趴的，他喘着气，呼吸急促，被蓝忘机靠近来抱在怀里，唇角还沾着他方才释放的白浊。  
魏无羡被人亲亲抱抱，好不容易才从极致的快感中回过神来，浑身上下都软得没了力气，吻痕与指印布满浑身上下，在方才这一场情事中，小黑猫输得尾巴都露了出来，把自己掩面，埋进了被褥里。  
“……魏婴。”  
蓝忘机小声地叫着他，细密的吻落在了他的耳尖、脸侧与更往下的脖颈处，  
魏无羡缓过神来，蓝忘机的脸庞在他湿漉漉的视线里终于清晰了起来，他软着嗓子，有气无力地道：“蓝湛……”  
蓝忘机亲了亲他的唇：“嗯？”  
“下次不许再这样……欺负我。”  
魏无羡红着双眼，自以为“恶狠狠”地说。  
蓝忘机的声音浸染了情欲，变得晦涩而低哑：“……好。”  
魏无羡有些不敢置信蓝忘机为何今日这般好说话，窝在他怀里扭了扭，调整了一个姿势，道：“真的？你说话不许反悔！”  
蓝忘机的眼角溢出了一点笑意：  
“今年，不再这样，欺负你。”  
魏无羡瞪大了眼睛：  
“你耍赖呜啊……喵呜哈啊不……喵喵喵喵喵喵……！！！”  
新的一年，当然是新的开始。

——end——

为防止剧透没有写某些细节，所以以后看到正文有不同的地方请不要觉得奇怪~  
元旦快乐！


End file.
